Hatsune Miku Romance Fanfiction
by UberNguyenFanfiction
Summary: A romance story between a half Vietnamese boy named Makoto Nguyen, and Hatsune Miku.


Hatsune Miku Fanfiction, part I.

David Nguyen's Note: This is a romance story between a normal guy, and Hatsune Miku. I know it's not the best, but it's a try. This comes in chapters so it will feel like an actual romance novel. Thank you. By the way, this will come in parts and this is part I.

Chapter I: First Day of School

I hear a noise. A really annoying noise. I wake up to find it's my Alarm Clock. I stretch, making a "Hoi!" shout. My name is Makoto Nguyen. I was born in Kyoto but I come from a half Vietnamese family, which explains the Vietnamese Last Name. Today is the first day of school and I'm dog tired. I find my cat laying on my bed. Her name is Shiva. We do not know why we named her after a Hindu god, when our family is Christian. We just liked the name. Shiva's a sweet girl. I grab my backpack, instrument bag and get ready for school. I put on my clothes and brush my teeth and feed my 2 Koi Fish. I go outside and wait for the bus. The Kansai area gets cold this time of year, especially Kyoto. The bus comes, and I walk in. I find a seat next to my friend Guzen. He likes music. He's really into the EDM scene. I like EDM too, but I also love Jpop, Traditional Music (Stuff such as Kabuki, Min'yo, etc.), Vietnamese and World Music. I shout "Guzen". No response. His music is up loud. I take out an earbud from which heavy metal blazes from and I shout "WAKE UP!". "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" he shouts. He comes to the realization that it's me and says "Oh, hi Makoto." "Were you asleep?" I said. "Yes. Heavy Metal will knock you out." He says. "So what class do you have 1st period?" I say. "Art." Says Guzen. "I have it too." I say. It is our second year of Highschool this year. After we get off the bus, Guzen is greeted by his girlfriend Neru. They both go together really good. Neru is a mean girl with a bad attitude, and Guzen is mean guy at first glance. They both have their soft sides, and I've experienced them both. As I approach the Band Room, I'm greeted by my 2 friends, Storm and Kasumi. Kasumi is a pretty, pink haired, young girl who has always been one of my best friends. Storm is blonde, pretty, nice young lady who emmigrated from the United States. She's not your typical American. Once you get to know her, she doesn't even seem American. "Hi Mako-san" Kasumi says. Mako-san is her nickname for me. "So what class do you have first?" Storm says, she and Kasumi walking beside me. "I have Art" I reply. "Really? Storm and I have it too!" Kasumi says. Kasumi is kind of perky, while Storm is calm. Guzen, Storm, Kasumi, and I are all in a friends circle. It is no wonder we all have the same first class. The staff found that we work better together on group projects and stuff, and we all are pretty smart so they purposely group us. Kasumi and Storm walk next to me, accompanying me to the Band Room. They do not have band but Guzen does. Recently, our band has allowed traditional instruments and for people to play multiple instruments. I play Shamisen and Piccolo. A Piccolo is not unlike a Bamboo Flute, and I love the Shamisen. I put my instruments in my band locker and then we all accompany ourselves to our book lockers. We all have interesting conversations and then we meet up with Guzen. We're all kind of Otakus so most of our conversation is Anime. Guzen sneaks up behind Kasumi and says in a deep voice "Well hello. You're looking fetching today." Kasumi, being creeped out by the situation, slaps Guzen and flips him to the ground and shouts "Don't ever do that again. You wouldn't want your girlfriend to find out, wouldn't you?" Storm gives out a long, amused "Ooh". "Neru and I are like the gordian knot. She couldn't break up with me no matter what I did. We love eachother too much" It's true. They onced kissed for 5 minutes until I caught them. Guzen is kind of the rebellious dude. He has long hair that covers his cheeks to match. Kasumi introduced him to me because apparently we were similar. We were a little similar but not too similar, but we're still friends. Guzen likes to creep out Kasumi sometimes. "Do that to me again, you'll be in the hospital, with all broken bones" Kasumi threatens Guzen. "This year isn't going to be different." Storm laughs. I reply "It's the same old, same old, is it not."

Chapter II: Art Class and such

We all reach art class. We all chose art so we could be together. Nothing could seperate us. Our teacher tells us to group up at a table and draw. I draw a Vietnamese Temple, remembering my family Origin. Kasumi draws a red circle, the Japanese flag. A lazy attempt at making work easy. Storm draws a beautiful depiction of outerspace. Storm is very artistic. Guzen draws some person. He's not very good at drawing, but the second I see the single side ponytail, it's obvious. It's Neru. Storm kindly, but sarcastically asks "Is that an Alien you're drawing, Guzen?" Guzen replies sarcastically "No, it's you. It's obviously Neru, can't you see?" We all look at the picture. Kasumi says "Neru will hate it. She'll kick you down a poisoned well and play a happy synthesized tune. Haha" We all giggle at the comment. We all continue drawing. Guzen whispers to Kasumi a joke. She busts out laughing so hardly, even the choir could hear, and they are upstairs. We all have regular conversation, though Guzen starts to gossip. He says "So have you seen that chick Miku Hatsune?" Storm replies "No, who is she?". Guzen says "She's the new girl from Hokkaido. She's the blue haired girl with the 01 Tattoo. Right over there." I look at her. She is socializing with the teacher. I pay attention to her details. She has teal, long flowing hair split into long twin tails, wearing a white vest-like shirt with a blue tie. She is also wearing a mini-skirt and high knee socks. When I look at her face, she has soft features and big blue eyes. Blue eyes are rare for an Asian. Kasumi says "She looks nice. Why do you mention her?" Guzen says "Stay away from her, she looks like a tramp." Storm replies "And exactly what gives you a right to call her that?" Guzen says "Look closely, she has a tattoo, and an extremely short skirt." Kasumi slaps him. "She's just expressing her own style, Guzen and if you are to judge her, you should be ashamed of yourself. You'll learn someday. In fact, why don't you learn now?" Kasumi walks over to Miku. She introduces herself and tells her what happened. The both look over in my general direction and I point to Guzen. Miku nods at Kasumi and Kasumi walks back. We all get back to our drawing, but I look at Miku. She looks back and smiles and gives a small wave. I wave back and she giggles.

Chapter III: The rest of the day.

The rest of the day seems to go by fast. Turns out I have most of my classes with my friends (No surprise) and turns out, I have all of my electives (Art, Band and Choir) with Miku. I also have Japanese Culture (My lunch class) with Miku and Storm. It's 4th period now so it's time for Japanese culture. Our teacher, Ms. Eiri, was my History Teacher last year. She was my favourite. Japanese Culture is supposed to be a fun class. We learn about the events, the controversies, and styles of Ancient Japan. We all get to share our personal stories and thoughts on the subject. Miku and I have a lot to say. We both are very smart. When Lunch begins, Storm and I sit in front of eachother. Storm tries to get Miku to sit near us but she refuses and sits alone. Storm and I talk. We love to have sophisticated conversation. She shows me this song she found. It's a cover of Bad Apple done in Kabuki style by Kineie Nami Shachu. I like it. I always wanted to play the Taiko Drums like in the song but I also had a burning passion for Shamisen. Storm really has an ear for music and so do I. She mentions Miku to me. She says "So I saw Miku smiling at you in Art. I think she likes you." At the moment I was taking a big bite of my Pho (A Vietnamese dish that includes beef soup and rice noodles) and I choke on it a bit. Once I swallow it, I say "She does? You have got to be kidding. Why would anyone go for me?". Storm replies "I don't know, but did you notice the way she smiled at you? Plus, she looks lonely. Look at her!" Miku was sitting quietly, with her head on her hand, while she was swirling around noodles with her chopsticks. She looked so cute, but alas, I shall abandon these Childish Feelings. I say "She does need a friend, but I don't want to look like a creep. I'm sure she'll find someone.". The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. When i go home, I surf youtube when I get a message from Kasumi, saying "Hello Mako-san!". We share eachother some music and videos we like but then it was time for me to go to bed. I suddenly go to sleep after turning on my laptop.

Chapter IV: Getting to know the new girl.

After I woke up and did my normal morning routine, I get on the bus and waiting there with a devilish smile is none other than Guzen. He asks me "Guess who got to kiss with Neru?". I reply "You?". He says "Of course. We shared our longest kiss ever." and I reply "I worry about you, I sure do." Today in Art, the teacher pairs us all up. Kasumi is paired up with Guzen, Storm is paired up with some random guy, and I'm paired up with none other than Miku. We are asked to work on an artistic statement. Miku kindly comes over and says "Hello. My name is Miku Hatsune. What is your name?" I say "Makoto Nguyen. My family is from Vietnam." She giggles and says "Cool. I've always found Vietnam to be interesting. Do you like Vietnamese Music?" I reply "Yes, have you heard of NSUT The Dan? He's a Vietnamese Erhu player. He's really good." Miku says "I'll have to check him out. Do you like any other music than Vietnamese?". I reply "Yes. I like EDM, Techno, Dubstep, JPop and Traditional." She replies "I like those too! I think we'll get along great!". I felt something in my heart. Something I never really felt before. The next class Miku and I have together is Choir. I love to sing. I have sort of an Asian voice but I can also sound like those guys on the Alexandrov Ensemble who probably went through puberty at age three. I am normally an Alto or Tenor. In choir today, we all sang a scale to see where we were put. When I heard Miku's voice, I was stunned. She sang so beautifully. When I sang, I was OK. I'm no GackT but I can do good. Soon, after Science class, 4th period came. Ms. Eiri talked about the Music of the early Edo Period, about the blind monks who could play Biwa and about the wonderful sound of Gagaku. At lunch, Miku decides to sit with the teacher. Storm and I sit together. She tells me about the guy he had to sit with in art, Hiroshi. She says that he's pretty nice and that we'd probably get along. Then she mentions Miku. Storm has always tried to help me in Romance, and would sometimes tell me to ask out a girl. She says "So I saw you with Miku. I think I smell romance.". I replied "Yes. I feel like I'm in love with her, but how do I ask a girl out?". She says "It's easy. Just express your feelings. Go for it. Come on, Makoto. I know you can!". I reply "OK. I will, tomorrow.". She asks me how much I love Miku. I reply "Well, when we speak, we get along great. I like it when we're drawing and her hand accidentally touches mine, and she's so beautiful. And her voice, oh my gosh it resonates through the earth, warming my heart." She replies "Yep. You're in love. I can't believe it. I'll do whatever I can to get you two together.". I reply "I'll let nature take it's couse. I once was told that you cannot force love.". That night, I dreamt about Miku. She's so pretty. She's also very intelligent and a great singer. Her name is even beautiful. Miku.

Note from Author: Don't stop yet. The story has just began.

Chapter V: Day 3.

I wake up from my dream early. I was dreaming that I was an Erhu player in ancient Vietnam. I know alot about Ancient Vietnam so naturally I'd dream about it, but I also dream of Japan's Edo Period. It's only 4 o'clock so I decide to turn off my alarm and meditate. I love to meditate. It helps me when I'm stressed. I meditate on a thought. The thought of what I'm going to do today. I'm broken from my meditation by my cat Shiva. I decide to get my Shamisen out and start playing. I won't have to worry about my parents. Their usually away on business. I do a Kakegoe shout and play a Kabuki tune on my Shamisen. It's a really old Shamisen. It's been in my family for generations. I forgot to mention, My family has always been into music. On my mother's side I'm related to a Geisha When the clock turns 6, I get ready for school. I put on a TShirt and Jeans and put on my jacket and grab my bags and wait for the bus. Guzen is waiting, same old same old, with those loud earbuds. He tells me "So I hear Makoto has a crush on the tramp. You do know what you're getting into, correct?". I reply "I got to know Miku yesterday. You know, she isn't what you think. She's pretty nice.". Guzen replies "There are rumours that she's part of the Yakuza. And guess what, she has a tattoo on her arm.". I reply "The tattoo is an expression. It means that there is only one of her.". Guzen replies "Then why are there rumours, Makoto?". I tell Guzen "Because people like to talk.". When we arrive, I'm greeted by Kasumi and Storm. At my locker, while I was talking to Kasumi, she is sneaked up on Guzen. Guzen glomped her by the stomach and said "Hello beautiful" in a low, demonic voice. Kasumi punched Guzen in the face to the point to where his nose bled. She shouted a him "DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN! OR I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!". Despite the large scene being made, no one notices. "Calm down Kasumi!" Guzen says. Kasumi shouts in Russian "Ты самая невыносимая человек на планете!(You are the most intolerable person on the planet)". Did I mention Kasumi came from a Russian Family? She is Half Japanese, Half Russian. We all went onto art class. Not much happened in Art Class. Miku and I conversed. But then she asked me a question. A certain question. "My grandmother is out of town and I need someone to stay with. I really have no friends other than my teachers or you. Can I stay over at your house tonight?" I was shocked. I fancy Miku and it's obvious she fancies me. Should I take the opportunity? Should I not? I take the opportunity and say yes. I look over at Storm. She smiles and gives 2 thumbs up.

Chapter VI: A Romance begins.

I escort Miku to my place. We talk, share jokes and laugh along the way. Once we enter my house, the drops her bag, and crashes onto the couch, looking so cute, smiling. "Your house is so comfortable!" She says. She looks over to the table and says "Is that a Taisho Koto? I play the Taisho Koto." For those who don't know, a Taisho Koto is a Japanese Harp that is a mix between a Koto, a Piano, and a Typewriter. It sounds close to an actual Koto. My family, despite being Half Vietnamese, sticks more to it's Japanese Roots. We have a large collection of Japanese instruments, garments, and such. I say to Miku "Hey, I got an idea! Let's put on some traditional garments, and record us playing some traditional instruments! We have a collection of robes and instruments.". Miku replies "Sure!" I put on a simple men's kimono, but Miku puts on a beautiful, blue Yukata, with a koi fish design. She asks me to help her tie her obi in the back. I pull out a collection of instruments. I pull out a Biwa (Japanese upright Lute), Shime Daiko (Small Drum), Sho (Mouth Organ), Kokyu (Bowed Shamisen), and a selection of Bamboo Flutes. I also pull out my Shamisen. Miku and I do a few Kabuki, Noh, and Improvised Gagaku tunes. We had so much fun. Later that night, we changed into regular clothes and ate dinner. I cooked up some Ramen and put in some spring onion, Miku's favourite, and some Siracha sauce. We both shared the same bowl. We had riveting conversation. We talked about our music passions and stuff. We also talked about our interests. I look at her as she is stirring around noodles with her chopsticks, she looks so pretty in that white TShirt. I ask her "Do you know how beautiful you are?". She replies "Sure, I'm pretty and all, why?". I reply "I just noticed how cute you are.". She says "Oh thank you!". After we finish our meal, I catch her trying to make a pallet on the floor to lie on. I ask her "What are you doing?". She replies "Making the floor comfortable to sleep on.". I tell her "Well I'm not going to lat you sleep on the floor! Come on in my bed. Don't worry, we're just friends, right?" and she giggles "Sure, I guess." We get in the bed and we talk. "You realise how good of a singer you are?" I say. She replies "How good?" "So good. Your voice is a warm voice that it resonates through the earth and warms everyone's heart. You also can play a mean Taisho Koto." I reply. She laughs. I say to her "You know, from the moment I got to know you, I wanted to be your boyfriend.". She says "Really? From the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to be your girlfriend!". We look at eachother and slowly get nearer, and nearer, and nearer. We soon kiss. When we kissed, I felt something in my heart. I felt love. We soon giggled and went to sleep. I can't believe it. I have a girlfriend now!

Chaper VII: Making music

The next day, I wake up next to Miku. She wakes up, and looks at me. She's so cute. She says to me "Good Morning, Makoto.". I say back to her "Good morning, Miku. Let's get ready for school. You first.". "OK" She says. We both get ready for school and wait for the bus. When the bus comes, I find a seat beside Guzen. Miku sits next to me. Guzen says "What's a broad like her doing with you last night?". I reply "Miku's grandmother was out of town and since I was her only friend so she had to stay over with me." . Guzen says "Miku, right?". Miku nods. "My name is Guzen. Nice to meet you" He says. I guess Guzen had a change of heart ever since Kasumi punched him in the face. When we get off the bus, Miku kisses me on the cheek and says she'll see me later. Storm and Kasumi wait at the entrance. Storm says to me "So Miku is your girlfriend now? I knew you too would end up together!". Kasumi says "Makoto has a girlfriend!". She lets out a giggle. Storm says "I also see Guzen has had a change in heart too.". Kasumi replies "I bet I changed his brain when I punched him in the nose.". We all laugh. At my locker, we all talk. Guzen stands behind Kasumi. Kasumi says "I know you're behind me, Guzen. Try anything and you'll be drinking through a straw.". Guzen steps back. I know it may not seem like Kasumi and Guzen like eachother, but they actually are the best of friends. Kasumi just doesn't like to be annoyed, and Guzen is kind of a prankster. In art, Miku and I discussed our plans for the project. We talked and laughed and giggled. In band, Miku showed my the instruments she plays. She plays the Flute, Koto, and Kokyu. We all did a mix between western orchestra and Gagaku in band, something like "Graceful Sounds" from the DOA 5 sound track. Then we all did a calmer song starting with a Shamisen solo, like "Rising Sun" from the Rising Storm Soundtrack. At 4th period, when we go to lunch, I find a seat in front of Storm and Miku finds a seat next to me. I introduce Miku to Storm and we all converse. This week has been pretty fast, I must say. Later that day Miku stays over again and I fry up some crab and made some more Ramen. I ask her "Do you ever write your own songs, Miku? You are an amazing singer and I'm surprised I haven't heard an original song from you?". She replies "Yes, but I don't have any recording software or synthesizers to compose instrumentals with. I made music tabs for the songs that I write but I have no synthesizers or recording studio to record with.". "Miku, you don't need a synthesizer and we have a recording studio in the Media Room. Why don't I get out my Shamisen, Kotsuzumi, Shime-daiko, and the Taisho Koto and we all compose one of your songs while you sing?" I replied. She agreed cheerfully. We all got the instruments and we recorded her singing her song "Ai Kotoba", and I composed it on Shamisen, Taisho Koto, Shakuhachi (Bamboo Flute) and Taiko Drum. We had fun. We also composed a synthesized version in EDM style. We slept together again. The next day was not that different, but the weekend is where my life truly changed forever.

Chapter VIII: The Weekend

Today was the weekend. Miku's grandmother was in town so I decided to meet her. Miku and I went over to her house. She lives in the more oriental part of town. Kyoto itself is an oriental town. It was surprisingly warmer today. Usually this time of year even Kyushu would be cold. There were no clouds in the sky. A sign of good luck. "I cannot wait for you to meet my grandmother!" Miku cheerfully exclaims. I put my arm around her to show affection. Miku is different from most women. Most women don't like having affection shown on them, but Miku doesn't even mind that I put my arm around her. She just smiles when I do it. To be honest, it feels awkward I slept with a girl before I was married. I slept with other people in the same bed many times but that's because I like to be a good host and not let my guests sleep on the floor. When we get to Miku's place, I was stunned. Her house was beautiful. It was also very comfortable. Miku and I went on the couch and watched some anime for a while. I noticed that Miku's family has also been into music. I noticed a vintage piano that was really beautiful, and a really long Koto, and a Gagaku Biwa hanging on the wall. I also noticed a selection of Guitars. One of them hand scalloped. While we were watching TV, I asked Miku if she had any siblings, she said "Yes, but they all are grown up now. I'm the last born of 3.". While we were watching Anime, Miku's grandmother arrived. She saw me and said "You must be the Makoto who my granddaughter says she's in love with. Nice to meet you!". She bowed to me and I bowed really low to show my ultimate respect. Miku's grandmother, Miku, and I talked. I told her about how my father's side of the family was from Vietnam, and how my family from my mother's side was extremely traditional. I asked her if she could play the Koto (refrenceing the one in the living room) and she asked if I wanted her to play a tune on it and I said yes. Her playing was beautiful. Miku asked me "Do you like to dance?". I replied positively. She took the Biwa from the wall and took out the plectrum and gave it to her grandmother. She also turned on a vintage radio and asked her grandmother to play along. An anime radiostation was on and a jazzy anime opening was being played. She took me by the arm and we danced. Miku was laughing cutely during the whole time. Miku's grandmother really knew how to keep up with the rhythm. An old gagaku instrument surprisingly fit with Anime themes. She also played with such speed that it resembled modern styles. When it got night, Miku's grandmother grilled us some seafood. I haven't had grilled shrimp in a long time. After we got done eating, we took a blanket and one of her guitars. She asked me to play her a song. I play a wonderful Middle Eastern style improvisation. She says "I've always like Arab style guitar playing. That's why I always tune them to Arab scales.". We lie down and look up at the stars. We point out our favorite constellations. I ask her "You ever wonder what it's like in space? With the Galaxies, Asteroids and Stars?". She replies "Yes. It must be beautiful out there.". She and I look into eachother's eyes and our heads get closer and closer and closer. We eventually kiss. I felt that thing in my heart again. Love.

This is the end of part 1 of a fanfiction series. If you enjoyed, please comment. Now for some Q&A.

What inspried you to write this?

Well I always has plans to make a Romantic Miku story. I originally planned for a Song, but then a Visual Novel but I ultimately switched to fanfiction. My inspiration was other romantic Miku fanfiction or songs of the sort.

Why are there so many ancient things mentioned?

Well because I always had a passion for Ancient Japan. I always found the culture, the music and the history interesting. I imagined if Miku were real, she'd get her start from traditional instruments such as the Biwa.

Are you in love with Hatsune Miku?

... I don't know how to answer that.

Are the characters based off of actual people?

Yes. Makoto Nguyen is based off of me. Kasumi is based off of my friend Kasumi97, Storm is based off of my best friend from the 7th grade, and Guzen is based off of my friend VocaloidMau5.

Is the Neru mentioned referring to Akita Neru?

Yes.

Why does your story suck?

Should that really be a question?

Will there be more fanfictions?

Yes.

Do you have a youtube channel?

Yes. Search SuperNguyenChannel on youtube.


End file.
